jerry_b_andersonfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Brombeeren pflücken mit Manser
Brombeeren pflücken mit Manser '(auch "''Brombeeren pflücken mit Manser - Final Version"), nicht zu verwechseln mit "Brombeeren pflücken und Rentner Attack", ist ein Hörspiel von Jerry B. Anderson bzw. Jörn Allers aus der FakeBlog Welt von "Der König von Mettenhof". Das Hörspiel ist bis heute indiziert und wurde noch nie ungekürzt auf YouTube veröffentlicht. Über GoogleDrive ist die ungekürzte Fassung zu hören. Handlung Manser, der fette Priester, will mal wieder health leben. Während Jerry ihn mal wieder in der Church besucht, erzählt er ihm vom fantastischen EDEKA-Markt in Suchsdorfenbergen, aber auch von Juwe Kohrtenbergen. Für Manser ist klar: 'n bischen health leben. Während wieder über Wylde abgelabert wird, wird eine kleine Konfirmandin bestickt. Wylde wird noch beleidigt, seine Mutter sei eine "blutpissende Hure". Danach gehts zur Brombeerpflückung on the Aubrookenbergen of life. Dort attackt Manser einen Rentner, der seine Beeren im Garten nicht isst. Brombeeren sind hier noch zu sauer, aber die anderen Beeren sind ja schon essbar. Manser beleidigt ihn wegen seiner teuren Garten-Alarmanlagen. Er wirft ihm vor ein eingebildeter Rentner zu sein, der bestimmt 'nen dicken Mercedes usw. hat. Dann taucht plötzlich die 19jährige Enkelin vom Rentner auf. Sie wird gezwungen Manser einen zu blowen. Während dieser die Brombeeren isst, blowt sie dem fetten Priest einen. Manser sagt dem Rentner er soll gefälligst angucken was seine Enkelin dort tut. Ausserdem ist natürlich auch immer der ungewaschene stick von Manser ein Thema. Dann gehts weiter in Richtung "Rebbe B.", die ihren Garten gleich neben dem Garten der Furlongs hat. Manser understandet nicht warum die Furlongs hier einen Garten haben wo sie doch auf dem Dorf wohnen. Bei ihrem Paintballplatz ist auch place für einen Garten. Manser stürmt rein, attackt die Beiden. Er macht sich über die Beeren her, will einfach Kaffee aus der Bude holen und holt seinen stick raus. Er hetzt seine Schwanzfliegen auf die Furlongs und bemerkt, dass diese die Beeren nicht anrühren. Für Manser perfekt. Am Ende sagt Manser zu Matthew Furlong, dass dieser sich seine Beeren in Form von Marmelade "zurückholen" bzw. "kaufen" kann. Manser hat ja ein Hofcafe gekauft. Zurück in der Church wird Wylde beleidigt und der Papst angecallt. Er soll doch mal zum Marmelade maken vorbeikommen. Fester Onlineplatz Der feste Onlineplatz ist auf GoogleDrive. Man findet das Hörspiel in der Twitter Suche unter "Jerry B. Anderson - Brombeeren pflücken mit Manser", aber auch über kleine YouTube-Videos, die als Verlinkungsvideos agieren. Jerry will eventuell zur nächsten Brombeerzeit dieses Hörspiel auf YouTube veröffentlichen. Dann aber in einer leicht gekürzten Fassung, die dann wohl trotzdem noch als FSK18 free ist. Indiziert und kurzzeitige Beschlagnahmung Das Hörspiel war kurzzeitig weltweit beschlagnahmt und es gingen auch Beschwerden von Rentnerbehören ein. Es wurde ein Verfahren gegen Jerry eingeleitet, das aber nach einer Woche wieder eingestellt wurde. Die FJSK (Freiwillge Jerry Selbstkontrolle) über Charlie Dean Watson setzte das Hörspiel nach einer Woche von der Liste der weltweit beschlagnahmten Hörspiele und dann direkt auf den Index. d.h.: Eigentlich darf keine direkte Verlinkung und Werbung mehr für dieses Video gemacht werden. Jerry hält sich natürlich nicht an diese Regel. Das Video darf dennoch komplett online sein. Trivia * Wie schon beim "Eiderspleaser" enthält dieses Brombeer-Hörspiel sehr abartige, direkte Ausdrücke. Perverse Bezeichnungen wie "blutpissende Hure" oder die genaue Beschreibung von "Mansers ungewaschenem Penis incl. der "Schwanzfliegen" machen dieses Hörspiel für viele Leute zum absoluten "no go". Dennoch hat das Hörspiel auch wiederrum viele Extrem-fans. Kommentare '''Charlene Wilson, Herausgeberin einer Onlinezeitschrift schreibt: "Abartig, pervers, beleidigend. Eines Tages wird Jerry selbst alt. Ob er dieses Hörspiel dann noch so witzig findet ist fraglich. Dann diese abartigen, frauenfeindlichen Bemerkungen. Die arme Frau, die an Jerrys Seite ist. Hört sie überhaupt was er da macht? Das ist eine bodenlose Frechheit, eine Zumutung und für mich persönlich bereits strafbar. Ein Verfahren reicht normalerweise nicht. Hörspiele von Jerry? Nein danke! Ich habe langsam genug davon!" Manser the biggest Priest of Mettenhof schreibt: "Die Konfir-Hure, Wyldes Mutter, der Rentner und die Furlongs: Dieser ganze Dreck hat es nicht anders earnt! Für mich von vorn bis hinten ein fantastisches Hörspiel. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass sich jetzt hier wieder Leute aufregen, aber die sollen erstmal die neuen 2018er "Eiderspleaser"-Hörspiele hören. Da werden diese artigen Pisser noch Augen machen!" Links/Einzelnachweise google: "brombeeren","jörn allers","jerry b. anderson" youtube: "jerry b. anderson"